shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopville Airport
Shopville Airport is a town and airport on the eastern side of Shopville. History The Shopville Series The monkish chronicler, Arnold of Cronk, recorded that when in 1150 Cronk Abbey was founded as a daughter house of Furness Abbey, the Abbot of Furness asked for a grant of land on which his Agent or Vicar could build a residence. King Ogmund, suspecting that this might lead to English infiltration, would only grant him land for a house here; hence the place’s name. A town and airport eventually sprung up around the Vicar's house. The North Western Railway extended to Shopville Airport in 1915, and built their main Motive Power Depot and Administrative Headquarters here, as well as a rolling lift bridge connecting Shopville with the Mainland. After the 1925 agreement with the LMS to allow NWR trains to travel across the bridge to Barrow-in-Furness there was no further use required. A smaller replacement station and shed were built for the Shopkins operating the car ferry service in 1927/8, and the turntable was taken up and installed at Barrow, while the headquarters moved to the other end of the main line at Tidmouth. Jessicake served as the station pilot here until being transferred to Wellsworth in 1925. Shopkins Shopville Airport Station is situated on a viaduct, which contains shops in several of its arches. The station is the largest in Shopville, consisting of 8 platforms with a lower level beneath them. The station is built in an elegant Victorian architectural style and is covered by a glass roof, with clock towers on each end. There is an electric tramway running along the roads underneath the viaduct, and a cathedral is located in the town, near the station. The Airport Goods Depot, Airport Sheds, Airport Goods Yard, Rolling Bridge and a Viaduct are located here. The Airport Shopkinworks is also located a short distance west of the town. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - Free the Roads (mentioned), Chuckle Club Shopkins, The Other Big Shopkin and All Tracks Lead to Fuji (mentioned) *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams, Returning Friends (mentioned) and Heroes of Shopville (mentioned) Specials *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia *The name comes from the Rev. W. Awdry's time as an Anglican priest, and on maps of Shopville it replaces the real Vickerstown, a suburb of Barrow situated on the Isle of Walney. *As seen in the concept art, several different designs were tested for Shopville Airport Station before the final design was decided upon. **In one concept, the station was on ground level, with access to streets without walking down. **In another concept, the station's train shed was more level, with a gentle curve, unlike the final version. *As of the fourth series, it appears in every end segment. *Before Shopkins: Chef Club was developed, Shopville Airport was intended to be introduced in the 2015 special. Additionally, three new trams were to be introduced to run the tramway around the town underneath the station. Category:Locations